


恶意 第一章 03

by Wooooooop



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooooooop/pseuds/Wooooooop





	恶意 第一章 03

恶意 第一章 03  
触手怪物感受到shiro的女穴抽插着越来越顺利之后，便从体内放出了自己粗大可怕的生殖肢，顶在了shiro还。怪物繁衍后代的卵全部分布在生殖肢的管道里，需要排在雌性温暖而潮湿的生殖腔中。经过一番通过触手的使用测评后。它显然对于shiro柔软温暖的子宫十分满意。

 

就是实在是小了点。

可是这不是问题，不是吗？

巨大的紫黑色生殖肢与狭小粉红的肉穴形成了极端的反差。怪物先是笨拙的用着粗大的生殖肢前端草草的摩擦了一下shiro的阴蒂，惹得他又发出了模糊的呻吟。但怪物的本意可不是让他爽的——粗大的生殖肢很快找到了shiro女穴的小口，但由于穴口实在太小，只能是几条深入进去的小触须将娇嫩的女穴口扒开，强行让可怕尺寸的生殖肢挤入了一个头部。

shiro发出本能的痛苦的咆哮和哭叫。原本被玩弄子宫和阴蒂的高潮快感全部被撑裂的痛楚破坏殆尽。仿佛二次破身的剧烈痛楚将他原本停滞的思维强行拉回现实的地狱，他胡乱的挣扎，摇着头流着泪虚弱的反抗着：“不行……进不去的……进不去的——呃——啊！！！”

冰冷的生殖肢还是无情的破开了处女穴，强硬的挺入。就算有之前的两次高潮留下的淫水做绝佳的润滑，shiro还是觉得下体像是被利器劈开了，又或者是被剪刀割裂。压迫的侵入感与被强硬撑开的痛楚使得他爆发出憋不住的呜咽。shiro的眉毛痛苦的揪紧着，脸颊被泪水浸湿。身体被冷汗覆满，肌肉由于巨大的痛苦不由自主的抽搐起来。

从外部看也是一副凄惨的景象。shiro原本粉红紧闭的女穴现在却被怪物紫黑色的巨大生殖肢撑的几欲破裂，两瓣花唇扭曲的外翻着，现出被凌虐透顶的嫣红色，阴穴的小口被强行撑得隐隐有血丝渗了出来，仿佛一圈被撑大到极限的橡皮筋一般紧紧的贴在入侵者的生殖肢上。

顶到底了。

shiro平坦的小腹现在出现了一道明显的小凸起，显然是子宫和穴道被超出正常尺寸的生殖肢撑开顶入造成的效果。他自己已经没有挣扎的力气了，只能虚弱的喘着气，忍耐着撕裂的灭顶痛楚。

怪物停下了继续凌虐的动作。它的身体扭动了一下，将生殖肢的前段抵在shiro的子宫口，开始排卵。shiro的子宫早在之前那几次起落和高潮中被怪物彻底顶开了，所以现在只能怯怯的被迫迎接怪物的卵，被迫为它孕育后代。

排卵的时开始间并不长后，shiro狭小的子宫就已经被触手怪物的卵填充的满满。他原本平坦结实的小腹现在呈现出一个浅浅的弧形凸起，而触手怪的卵显然还没有排完。它冷酷的将shiro瑟缩的双腿拉的更大，防止对方对自己的动作进行妨碍。

shiro被剧烈的痛和爽逼的快要疯掉了。子宫相较于外阴和穴道更为娇嫩和敏感，被卵壳挤压摩擦使得shiro的子宫又麻又酸，但子宫被源源不断的卵撑大的痛感却又是钝钝的且不断加剧的。他唯一能庆幸的是玛尔海怪的卵是软壳的。如果是硬壳的话他可能今天一条命就要交代在这里了。

这时候还有心情想这些，真是疯了。

shiro怔怔的望着角斗场顶上冷白的灯光，只期待地狱早点结束。

麻醉毒素使得他基本上没了有效反抗的资本。现在他像是一个毫无还手之力的大兔子。

只能祈祷麻醉效果快点过去。

在shiro被卵撑得像一个初步显怀的孕妇，觉得自己可能命不久矣的时候，这段折磨的酷刑终于结束了。触手怪在排完卵之后就以肉眼可见的速度在虚弱。它无力再支撑自己的几条大触手，被他射了一肚子的shiro在失去支撑之后摔在了怪物的身上。

随即，怀了一肚子卵的shiro就被裁判拎起来，毫不客气的丢入了观众席。

一开始众人虽然围了上来，但并没有人伸出手。挤在最前面的几个人交换着眼神，明明从彼此的眼神中都看到了贪婪和欲望以及敌意，但不知为何都开始缩手缩脚。

直到一个强壮的高拉人振臂一呼。

没人在乎shiro的感受。

有人按着他的腹部将那些软壳的卵从他被射爆的子宫中挤压出来一部分，有人用手指扣弄着他被玩的嫣红的女性生殖器顶端敏感的肉芽。还有人揪住他饱满胸肌上挺立的乳头，凑上去用嘴巴吸吮着。

没人理会他挺立的男性器官，可那处诚实的生殖器还是在跳动着吐出透明的腺液。

shiro一开始还会使劲去推着那些红了眼睛的暴徒，依然试图进行着反抗。但他还是发现他现在都力量根本什么都做不了，甚至他拼尽力气的反抗还会被人认为是欲拒还迎。他只能闭上眼睛当做自己什么都不知道。

shiro不想面对，可是仍然有人希望他去面对。

在这群疯狂的暴徒对于shiro的身体争夺着上下其手时，那个导火索一般的高拉人却不知道何时已经挤了出去。他从看台上跃进场中，与在场边袖手旁观的裁判说了两句什么。裁判冲他点了点头，这个高拉人脸上便露出了恶意的笑容，从腰后摸出一根注射器，向着中央那滩已经死的不能再死的海怪尸体走了过去。

而在看台上，那群暴徒正强硬的分开shiro的大腿，恶狠狠的将肿胀的鸡巴肏进他那两个已经被怪物玩弄得松软湿润的穴里。

还有人尝试捏开shiro的嘴巴，却被狠狠的唾了一口。吃了一鳖之后，这个恶徒在气急败坏之下直接一拳击在shiro结实的腹部，力度大的让shiro条件反射的弓起腰，张大嘴巴发出无声的痛呼。

旋即就有人大力捏住shiro的下颔，趁机将自己的鸡巴顶了进去。shiro被干到了喉咙不由自主的干呕起来，可是喉头的蠕动却让那个恶棍舒服的想要射精。

他揪住shiro的头发，更大力的在shiro的嘴巴里进出着。shiro的舌头被带动着不得不在那恶棍的性器上舔舐，却被认为开始发浪。这个错误的认知让所有暴徒更加兴奋，在他嘴里进出的性器在几个猛顶之后射了出来。

嘴里的鸡巴退了出去，在柱身与嘴巴之间竟然还有唾液的淫荡的拉丝。shiro被突然在喉咙口爆出的精液呛得面红耳赤，他想要吐出去，却不知觉的已经卷起舌头咽了一部分下去。自然有暴徒看在眼里，捏着他的脸强迫他将所有的精液吞下去。

shiro的脸颊被捏的生疼，口中浓重的腥味和心理上强烈的侮辱感使得shiro几乎要将内脏呕出来。

那个强壮的高拉人挤了进来，与正在shiro身上施暴的几人耳语了几句，那几个暴徒互相看了看，点点头，给他让出了一个位置。

那人将手里的注射器举了起来，针头在角斗场的白光下反射着诡异的光。他将针管中刚采集到的怪物的心脏血液注射进了shiro的两个乳头附近和

肚脐下方，然后露出了恶质的笑容。

空气中出现了一个诡异的寂静。所有原本红了眼的恶棍暴徒此时都停下了手里的动作，直勾勾的盯着shiro的胸前。

shiro涨奶了。

他的胸肌变的更加饱满了些。虽然说肉眼可见的变化并不算大，但被玩弄到嫣红肿大的两颗乳头上，在无人触碰的情况下，小小的奶孔开始自发的沁出白色的液体。

在一片整齐的咽口水声后，所有人都变得更加兴奋起来。立刻有暴徒戏谑的掐住shiro的胸肌用力的挤压，狂笑着看着白色的奶汁从乳孔中飚出来。当然这一恶性立刻被指为浪费，遭受了同伴的一记直拳。两个恶徒挤开旁人，将头埋在shiro的胸前吸吮起来。

被吸吮着奶汁，shiro发出了类似哭泣的呻吟。

“玛尔海怪的心脏血液具有开发身体不发达腺体的作用。”

那个高拉人扔掉针管，任由那些人在shiro的胸部上如同发现新大陆一般玩弄着，笑嘻嘻的从背后抱起shiro的身子，贴在他耳边喃喃。

“只是我没有想到，你开发出来的是……”

乳腺。

“变成了这种样子，你要怎么办呢？”

“顺便附赠一个提醒，那怪物最后一口烟雾是高强度的麻醉剂，不知道会不会破坏你脆弱的神经系统噢。”

shiro突然无端的感到彻骨生寒。虽然身体被玩弄的快感依然强烈无比，但他的大脑却因为这个人的低语而无比清醒。shiro困难的想要扭过头去，却被那个高拉人冷笑着捏住下巴限制了他的动作。然后，一个炽热的粗壮性器就狠狠的捅进了他那被玩的松软潮湿的嫣红阴穴。

“有效期十二小时，好好享受吧。”


End file.
